


from home

by aestia



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Playgrounds, Returning Home, so incredibly self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28663287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestia/pseuds/aestia
Summary: “Onii-chan?” Sicheng repeats. “Is that what you want me to call you?” He asks with a quirk of his eyebrow.Yuta giggles before grabbing Sicheng’s hand and pressing a soft kiss to the back of it. “I love whatever you want to call me.”akaYuta and Sicheng visit Yuta's hometown, and Sicheng can't help but give into Yuta's every wish.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 8
Kudos: 60





	from home

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: i wrote this in like three hours tops, i can't write fluff, and i know nothing about the layout of Osaka, so there's probably a lot of mistakes in here. 
> 
> still thank you for reading, and i hope you like it!

Yuta said that he wanted to go back to Japan for the summer. Sicheng had accepted it at first — Yuta hadn’t been home for almost two years, after all — until Yuta said that he wanted Sicheng to come back with him. That was what made Sicheng reject the idea a little bit, but as per usual, he was weak in the face of Yuta’s puppy eyes, and that was what led to the pair landing in Yuta’s hometown of Osaka.

Yuta’s home is nice. His parents are more than welcoming, as well as his sisters, although they tend to ignore Sicheng in favor of bickering with Yuta in Japanese, just as siblings do. Sicheng can’t understand the language, but he can tell that they aren’t interacting in a friendly way. 

“So, Sicheng,” Yuta’s father starts. Sicheng finds it amazing that they learned Korean just for their son. “How has Yuta been treating you? Well, hopefully. Seriously, tell us. We’ll make sure he doesn’t do it again, right, Yuta?” The older man turns to send Yuta a smile that looked just like Johnny’s when he was about to snap. Yuta smiles back at his father, although it looks more like a grimace than anything else. 

“Oh, he’s been alright, I guess.” Sicheng puts in as much sarcasm as he possibly could, earning him a pair of wide wounded eyes and a pout. Rolling his eyes back to the face the rest of the family, Sicheng places a hand on Yuta’s thigh and continues talking. “I’m just kidding. He makes me the happiest I’ve ever been.” 

Yuta’s older sister says something that makes Yuta reach across the table and jab her side with his finger. She stage-groans, clutching her ribs and letting out a string of Japanese that Sicheng is pretty sure translates to ‘Oh, I’m dying!’.

When Yuta sits back down, Sicheng tilts his head curiously, hoping for a translation of what she had said to make Yuta attack her, but Yuta shakes his head with a smile and grabs Sicheng’s hand under the table. 

As dinner goes on, Sicheng realizes how little he knows of Japanese culture and of the language, despite having dated Yuta for a little over three years now. His boyfriend has never tried to immerse Sicheng in his culture, just as Sicheng has done the same thing to him. Living in Korea never really called for knowledge of each other’s cultures. 

After dinner ends and Sicheng and Yuta are left to their own devices, they head out to explore (aka Yuta dragging Sicheng around his hometown and reliving his childhood, although Sicheng wouldn’t have it any other way). 

Yuta takes Sicheng to an ice cream parlor first, and as they sit on the bench outside the store, Sicheng decides to ask.

“What was your little sister calling you? Knee chan?” Sicheng asks, and Yuta laughs at what Sicheng is sure is the worst butchering of Yuta’s mother tongue that he has ever heard. 

“No,  _ onii-chan _ . It’s like what you would call an older brother, I guess? Like  _ hyung  _ or  _ oppa _ ?” Yuta purses his lips as he tries to explain. Sicheng finds it cute. Although to be fair, everything Yuta does is cute. 

“Onii-chan?” Sicheng repeats. “Is that what you want me to call you?” He asks with a quirk of his eyebrow. 

Yuta giggles before grabbing Sicheng’s hand and pressing a soft kiss to the back of it. “I love whatever you want to call me.” 

It has been three years since they started dating, yet Nakamoto Yuta still gives Sicheng butterflies sometimes. 

“But I think you know I prefer ‘oppa’.”

The moment is ruined, and Sicheng slugs his boyfriend’s arm with full power out of pure hatred (not really, but almost). 

“What did your sister tell you?” Sicheng asks through a sigh. 

Yuta, ever full of laughter, lets out another. “She said that you’re biased and that I actually suck.” Yuta’s grin is toothy, and Sicheng can tell that it’s just another sisterly remark. He’s an only child, so he has never had to experience it before, but he has seen Renjun bicker enough with his siblings to know what’s serious and what isn’t. 

“I think I’m a little biased.” Sicheng says, and Yuta manually turns Sicheng’s face back to look at him so that Sicheng can see the pouting expression that he’s making. Laughing for what seems like the first time this night is a nice feeling. Yuta’s family is nice, but meeting the family is always intimidating. 

“Only a little bit?” Yuta asks, looking exactly like the pleading emoji that he’s so fond of. Sicheng is absolutely certain that whoever designed that emoji was inspired by Yuta himself. His boyfriend is a celebrity. 

“Okay, a lot. Now stop making that face, I’m gonna get soft in public, and if that happens, I’m holding you responsible by not giving you any hugs for the rest of this trip.” Sicheng threatens, and the look drops off of Yuta’s face quicker than Sicheng himself can comprehend it. 

“Can’t have that, can we? If I go for two more days without your cuddles, then I think I might actually die.” Yuta pretends to be on the verge of dying as he finishes the rest of his ice cream cone, and Sicheng, despite the light that’s barely illuminating their corner of the street. can easily see the chocolatey liquid that’s resting on the tip of Yuta’s finger. 

“I don’t really want you to die… I’d be a little sad.” Sicheng takes Yuta’s hand into his own and is seconds away from sucking the ice cream off Yuta’s finger before remembering that he had grabbed napkins, already knowing that Yuta is one of the messiest eaters that Sicheng has ever had the displeasure of knowing. It would’ve been significantly more fun if he had licked it off. Lord knows what Yuta’s reaction would’ve been. 

“Okay, now this is straight up bullying. I can’t believe I took you home with me only for you to abuse me like this. I feed you with the best ice cream known to man, and then you repay me like this? I might as well just go fuck off now and die.” Yuta exclaims dramatically. Slamming a hand over Yuta’s mouth comes as second nature to Sicheng, and it’s probably necessary considering how loud he’s being about how Sicheng is telling him to kill himself.

“Shut up, you idiot! We’re in public! Even if we’re in Japan, you can’t be shouting stuff like that! What if someone understands?! You seriously gotta shut up!” Sicheng hisses, and the pure delight in Yuta’s eyes is sign enough that he doesn’t regret a single thing. 

“Mmm mmms mmf fmm fm mmmf?” Yuta mumbles from underneath Sicheng’s hand. His lips push against Sicheng’s palm repeatedly, and reluctantly, Sicheng removes it.

“Where’s the fun in that?” Yuta repeats himself with bright eyes and a grin. Sicheng wants to kiss him so bad, but he would never say that aloud. The teasing would be endless. Even already, it’s nearly unbearable. 

“You would let the poor, innocent citizens of your hometown hear that you’re gonna kill yourself because I’m abusing you? Are you insane, babe?!” Sicheng gets as close as he could to Yuta’s ear and makes his words as precise as possible, but even the most stupid person on Earth can tell that Yuta isn’t taking a single thing that Sicheng says seriously. 

“Babe?” Yuta instantly goes back to his default expression of the puppy eyes. 

“Stop it.” Sicheng takes Yuta’s face in between his hands and stares deep into his boyfriend’s soul. “Don’t do this to me. I can’t deal with you. Keep it up, and I’m going to never touch you again. If you try to hug me, then I’m going to scream.” 

“You called me ‘babe’.” Yuta completely ignores everything that Sicheng said, although it’s not as if Sicheng didn’t expect that. 

“What will it take for you to stop being annoying?” Sicheng asks, exasperated. He loves Yuta, he really does, but when he gets like this — irritating, childish — there’s nothing that Sicheng won’t do to make him shut the hell up. 

“Go to the park with me!” 

“That’s it?!”

❀

The park that Yuta takes Sicheng to is a children’s one. There are pirate themed slides and swings and other playground equipment, and Sicheng bets that Yukhei would’ve loved it here. The main body of the park is in the shape of a pirate ship, and underneath the platform are little benches and windows into the belly. 

Yuta tugs Sicheng’s wrist until he follows his boyfriend into the hull. Yuta’s eyes are so wide and ecstatic that Sicheng wonders if he’s on crack or something. Maybe his little sister slipped something into his food, Sicheng doesn’t know, but he does know that in his five years of knowing Yuta, he has never seen the older so excited about something. 

“I used to sell slime at this exact spot.” Yuta whispers as he squats in front of a store window. “I made almost fifteen thousand yen on a single day. It was my best paying job so far.” They’re both out of college and have held a plethora of jobs, and Sicheng can’t help but feel as if Yuta has had at least one job that paid more than that. Although to be fair, he has no clue how much fifteen thousand yen is.

“And how long did your business last?” Sicheng sits down on a bench, slouching a little bit so his head doesn’t smack the platform above him and crossing his arms. 

Yuta turns to face Sicheng with a sheepish smile and a hand on the back of his neck. “A day.” 

“You are the worst businessman I’ve ever known.”

“Hey!” 

“How much even is fifteen thousand yen?” Sicheng asks in disbelief. 

“Hold on,” Yuta takes out his phone, and it takes him a few moments until he has an answer for Sicheng. “157,712.917 won.”

“Wow. You’re such an entrepreneur.” Sicheng loads thousands of layers of sarcasm into his voice, and Yuta pouts at him for a second before flopping onto the seat next to Sicheng. 

“I was five, give me a break, baby.” Sicheng just sighs and shakes his head, but they both know that he doesn’t actually care.

“I used to stargaze here too. In high school. I’d sneak out at night and just lay here. Well, above us. It was nice.” Yuta says, pointing at the sky, shining through only the holes of the platform above them. Sicheng can only see two white dots that are probably satellites, judging from the way that their shine seems unnatural. “Wanna try?”

And Sicheng has no reason to say ‘no’.

So they crawl out from beneath the platform — Yuta hits his head and Sicheng, of course, has to laugh at him — and lay down, just like Yuta said. Sicheng can only imagine how dirty it is, but Yuta has no qualms against it, so he can’t bring himself to voice any complaints. He would never. Any time spent with Yuta is precious, regardless of the dirt that ends up in Sicheng’s hair. 

“I used to wish on these stars. Wished for someone like you.” Yuta says offhandedly.

Sicheng sits up and looks down at Yuta. “Seriously?” 

Yuta sits up too, a small smile spreading across his cheeks. “I did. I wanted someone who could understand me, someone who didn’t get angry at me when I’m in my mood — you know the one. I wished for that for such a long time that it felt unnatural when I didn’t. I give the stars all the credit for us meeting.” He pulls his knees to his chest, and Sicheng feels a little guilty for hating that mood so much. Not a little. A lot. 

But, obviously, Sicheng is genuinely unable to provide Yuta the physical comfort that he thrives off of, so he places a hand on top of Yuta’s head. Yuta’s father had done it earlier, and Sicheng didn’t miss the way that Yuta melted into the touch. Yuta does the same thing now as well, and Sicheng hopes that he actually finds some solace in it. 

“I think I tell you this everyday, but, Sicheng, I love you.” Yuta turns to look at Sicheng with some variation of the puppy eyes. Sicheng would describe it as the heart eyes. 

“You do. You remind me every minute we’re together, hyung.” Sicheng hopes that his eyes hold the same emotion that Yuta’s did. When they had just met and were friends, Yuta had told Sicheng that he was the best friend Yuta had ever had every single day. When they first started dating, Yuta had continuously confessed to Sicheng every morning. When they started using the l-word, Yuta used it every second of the day. It would be hard for Sicheng to forget how deep Yuta’s fondness for him ran. 

“Good. I should start doing it more. I don’t think every minute is enough.” Yuta taps his chin as if deep in thought, and Sicheng lets out a huff of a laugh.

“I think every minute is more than enough, considering that you’re attached to me 25/8. Like a leech.” Sicheng raises an eyebrow, and Yuta just grins even wider. 

“Well, you haven’t removed me yet, so I count that as a complete win.” Yuta’s face is closer now, so close that Sicheng can feel their breath intertwining. 

“Cause you use a credit card to remove a leech, and I don’t have enough money to have one.” Sicheng blurts out. This proximity is a bit too much for Sicheng to stay at for prolonged amounts of time, and his brain is starting to short-circuit. 

“What…” Yuta backs up for a second with an incredulous look on his face. “You’re richer than me…”

“Shut up, I was nervous.” Sicheng hides his face in his sleeves, and Yuta is back to his cheerful self. 

“You’re so cute.” He coos, and Sicheng is so close to smacking his boyfriend. Only thing stopping him is the fact that Yuta would definitely be loud about it and draw unnecessary attention. 

“Shut up.” Sicheng repeats with a glare, and there’s a pair of lips on his hand again. 

“I love you.” 

“I know.” 

“I mean it.” 

“I know.”

“Come on, you know what I’m going for.” Yuta pouts, jutting his bottom lip out, and Sicheng sighs. 

“I love you too.” Sicheng replies reluctantly, but that just makes Yuta melt, and not in a good way. “What now?”

“You say that as if I'm forcing you to do it.” Yuta whines.

“You basically are.” Sicheng quips, a smile pulling up the corners of his lips. 

“I just want for you to tell me that you love me without making it sound like I’m holding a gun to your head.” Yuta is frowning and using the entire force of his puppy eyes to get what he wants. It’s impossible for Sicheng to keep depriving Yuta of the affection that he so desperately needs, not when he’s looking at Sicheng like that. 

“Alright,” Sicheng swings a leg on the other side of Yuta so he’s straddling his boyfriend, and although Yuta’s eyebrows raise, he doesn’t protest. “I love you, Yuta hyung.” He doesn’t add any more words to emphasize his point, because he knows that Yuta already knows what he’s thinking. He knows that Yuta already knows how much Sicheng loves him. 

“Oh? We’re doing this in public? Not that I’m opposed, but I didn’t expect this from you, Sicheng.” Yuta asks with a smirk. 

“You’re so annoying.” Sicheng bites out, but he doesn’t mean it at all.

“But you still love me, so I’m winning.” Yuta moves forward with a smug smile, and Sicheng wants nothing more than to wipe it off his face. 

“Shut up.” Sicheng mumbles before closing the distance between them. 

Sicheng almost doesn’t want to separate, but he has a need for air, and so he’s forced to pull off of Yuta’s lips while muffling his gasps for air. Yuta presses his face into the crook of Sicheng’s neck and mumbles something tiredly. 

“What?” 

“What would I do without you?” Yuta repeats, a little louder this time. 

“I don’t know. Let’s find out.” 

“Sicheng!” Yuta pulls away with his signature look and is about to say something else, but Sicheng silences him by pressing another kiss to the corner of Yuta’s lips. 

“I’m just kidding. I would never leave you.” 

❀

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/aestia5)


End file.
